El silencio entre el día y la noche
by bloomerflaur
Summary: Daryl no sabe como inició una relación con la joven Greene, tampoco conoce las reglas y cada vez se vuelve más confuso pues parece que dos personas en una. Lo único de lo que esta seguro es que se ha enamorado y no puede huir.
1. Chapter 1

**No tengo nada de TWD todo es de su autor**

No soy insensible, necesito que me necesites

No hay ruido, la oscuridad casi traga el lugar y es la pequeña vela en el fondo del cuarto la que lucha contra la penumbra, se ha transformado en un cuarto para dormir cuando antes era una oficina. Atrás quedaron el escritorio y los archiveros, las ventanas fueron tapadas con cortinas y en la esquina de la habitación esta la cama: vieja, roída, sucia, como uno de los vestigios de la cárcel.

No muy lejos una canasta para poner la ropa y una caja de madera que sirve para colocar su caja de cigarros y su ballesta. Daryl está acostado en su cama, a la espera de ella como cada noche. Suspira mientras ve la vela en suelo, parece que pronto se extinguirá y él mantiene el anhelo caliente de que aparecerá.

A veces ella no llega, a veces él se queda dormido rendido por el esfuerzo de la jornada y a la mañana siguiente ve la nota que dejó para él; pero cada noche en que no se ven se queda con un pensamiento para ella. Agudiza sus sentidos para tratar de escucharla a través de la puerta entreabierta pero solo escucha murmullos de los demás habitantes: un estornudo o el rechinido de las camas oxidadas; si es cierta noche los ruidos de Maggie o Glenn, los pequeños rezos de Hershel, los sonidos de Judith… pero nunca la escucha a ella.

La mayor habilidad de ella es el silencio, moverse fugaz y pasar desapercibida. La gracia con la que sus pies se mueven como una danza al caminar o la manera en que su voz se vuelve baja hasta convertirse en parte del ambiente.

Entonces ve la sombra, la esbelta figura que no muestra su rostro y él desea llamarla por su nombre pero esa es una especie de regla implícita; no hay palabras. La joven mujer entra en la oficina y con cuidado cierra tras ella. Viene descalza como cada noche y su hermoso cabello rubio ondula por debajo de sus hombros desnudos.

Trae un pantalón de algodón corto, tan corto que puede ver esas piernas largas hermosas, tan suaves que encuentra casi pecado pasar sus dedos por ellas y la blusa de tirantes blanca marca su talle hasta donde está su vientre plano.

La luz de la vela alcanza a mostrar la sombra de sus senos, definidos como en una escultura y la sonrisa en su rostro que enmarca la fantasía. Daryl extiende la mano para atraer la delicada mano de la joven que es tan pequeña en comparación con la suya.

No sabe en qué momento empezó a jugar este peligroso juego y tampoco conoce muy bien las reglas pero sabe que ya no puede detenerse, ella lo ha hechizado así que cada noche espera su llegada con ansia.

Al principio estaba tan bien con él: no había palabras ni explicaciones, solo el lenguaje del cuerpo salvaje o pausado, Daryl podía ser salvaje, agresivo y desencadenar todo su placer completamente carnal pero poco a poco ella fue marcando el ritmo, poco a poco parece dominarlo y él está conforme con eso.

La cercanía de ella lo hace sonreír, puede sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y solo aspira el olor de su cabello, esta noche es a menta, mientras ella se sienta en su regazo.

Las manos de su amante no tardan en acariciar sus cicatrices. Amante, puede ser la palabra adecuada para esto que ocurre en las noches, porque Daryl puede entrar en el cuerpo de la mujer, puede tocarla de maneras que solo producen placer y disfrutar de ella hasta el éxtasis. Pero también puede decir que es amor pues la besa con ternura, al principio jamás tocaba sus labios porque los besos no le importaban, mujeres que apestaban a alcohol y tabaco le habían enseñado a disfrutar de la piel únicamente, tener deseos animales. Ahora él entrega parte de su alma cada anochecer.

Pronto se dio cuenta que mientras él mostraba la lujuria ella lo acariciaba, lo trataba con ternura y se dedicaba a satisfacerlo no solo en el cuerpo sino también en el espíritu. La forma en que lo miraba, la manera que lo tocaba, la manera en que lo besaba…lo fue llevando a la locura del romance, sin una sola palabra.

Y ahora podía escucharla suspirar, sus gemidos se ahogaban en sus oídos porque todo debía ser en silencio. Daryl vio los ojos azules de la joven incendiarse mientras él perdía el control y como ella vertía todo su corazón en su contacto.

Las palabras querían salir de sus labios como si su vida dependiera de ello —Be…—.

Pero de nuevo ahí estaba ella censurándolo de la manera más exquisita: colocando sus labios en los de él, atrapando su lengua con la suya y ahogando su voz con la de ella mientras los dos llegaban a la cúspide de los sentidos. Era un momento mágico y perfecto, no había muerte ni horror, solo él y ella amándose hasta que sus sentidos fueran saciados.

Cuando los dos habían quedado complacidos se envolvían en los brazos del otro sin decir nada, una sonrisa cómplice era todo lo que ambos tenían, ella era hermosa mientras dormía, su cabello rubio mezclado con su castaño. Su piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana contrastaba con su piel morena y tosca de toda una vida de trabajos.

Entonces Daryl deseaba escucharla decir su nombre en la intimidad e imaginaba las tres palabras que anhelaba salieran de su boca, quería tener esa voz solo para él por lo menos en la noche. Y él, que nunca en su vida había querido hablar si no fuera necesario se encontraba moviendo los labios en un patético intento de fingir que lo hacía, sin embargo no pronunciaba sonido, temía que con la más mínima resonancia de sus cuerdas vocales el contrato se rompería y ella no volvería más.

Y la joven rubia sonreía y lo besaba; porque no necesitaban palabras para comunicarse pues ella podía decirle "estoy aquí" "te necesito" "quiero estar a tu lado" con un roce de su mejilla, una mueca; con su lengua o con alguna caricia. Ella siempre encontraba formas ingeniosas de expresarse.

Siempre podía darle lo que necesitaba sin decir una palabra: amor, pasión o consuelo. Sí, por consuelo había empezado todo, la forma en ella entró en su habitación luego de una semana de ira por la muerte de Merle; como su boca se amoldó al miembro de Daryl y a pesar de su resistencia terminó disfrutando tanto del encuentro.

Todavía podía recordar el rostro cincelado de la mujer marcharse tan en calma como había entrado y ahora cuando ella se ponía en pie veía una pequeña sonrisa surcar su cara, él atrapaba su mano para que no se marchara, para que no se convirtiera en un sueño nocturno y con la luz del sol afirmar que ella había estado a su lado pero ella lo despedía con un beso, siempre uno suave.

Y por la mañana, ella era Beth Greene la joven de cabello recogido, nunca lo llevaba suelto como en las noches. Podía sonreír y hablar pero faltaba esa intimidad que adquiría en la noche, con los rayos del sol ella cantaba, ella podía decir su nombre pero no significaba nada porque siempre estaban junto a otros o era un asunto de la prisión pero sobre todo no importaba las palabras que usaba, él no podía saber los secretos de la joven.

En el día él suspiraba por una caricia o un toque, entonces ahí ella rehuía, podía inundarlo de palabras pero nunca había pasado sus dedos por sus brazos ni siquiera por accidente y su respiración no era nada, no existía lenguaje que traducir, ella se mantenía en silencio.

En el día podía ser simpática, optimista. Tímida y desinteresada, ser dulce porque podía serlo, agradecida o confidente pero también distante, entonces Daryl se encontraba vigilando sus movimientos, tratando de descifrar un código secreto que no existía porque era abierta.

La cárcel se llenaba se bullicio, de sonrisas y travesuras tontas. Salidas por comida y muertos en las cercas, con la iluminación podía tener la amistad de Rick, los consejos de Hershel o las bromas de Carol.

Cuando los días eran pesados, el calor sofocante o el ruido molesto, Daryl esperaba a la Beth sincera que podía ofrecerle un vaso de agua, la tímida que bajaba la miraba cuando estaba molesto o la que cantaba para los demás para animar al grupo. En el día él podía llamarla por su nombre cuantas veces quería y ella correría a él todas ellas.

Entonces Daryl creaba su fantasía con sus comportamientos, sus actividades y lo sociable que era pero también deseaba: un periodo de tiempo donde podía tener a las dos Beth, un momento en que no era cobarde y podía admitir que lo que ellos tenían no era sucio y no debía ser secreto. Pero al atardecer o en el alba aparecía su melancolía, los fantasmas que él no podía enfrentar y que lo condenaban a este ciclo sin fin.

Era en ese momento en que la veía partir, a la Beth de día y noche, en que se convertía en un espectro. Algo inaccesible que Daryl siempre iba a perseguir hasta el momento que terminara con el silencio.


	2. Chapter 2

**No tengo nada de TWD todo es de su autor**

La prueba es que puedo amar hasta sangrar

El día hoy ha sido fatal, casi muere por uno de esos muertos que la enfermedad levantó y el calor no ayuda en nada, de hecho hace que le arda la piel, el aire está viciado por todo el olor a podredumbre que los cadáveres generan en la prisión, sus gruñidos son el acompañamiento de una vida en extinción y ahora más que nunca extraña beber una cerveza helada. Las puertas se abren conforme el rugir de su motocicleta les indica que está cerca, detrás de él el auto verde que tiene la preciosa carga de la carrera conducido por Michonne. Su llegada atrae a los habitantes como abejas a la miel y entre el grupo de curiosos o la gente que ayuda a descargar, Daryl busca a Beth.

No ha venido a recibirlos, no siempre lo hace porque ella está muy ocupada pero él se siente herido cada vez que no la ve ahí buscándolo, no va hacer drama por ello, él nunca se preocupa por los sentimientos pisoteados ya que Merle le entrenó bien, por eso cuando murió sintió que ese era el infierno y jamás creyó concebir tanto dolor. Sin embargo, algo lo obliga a buscarla, comportarse indiferente con ella una vez que esté cerca porque es el trato que recibe y el que aprendió a dar: amor por dolor, dolor por dolor.

Entra en la cárcel, en el interior se está más fresco pero hay demasiado ruido, la luz es la vitalidad en esta muralla que atrapó a las malas personas, por un momento, Daryl piensa que este es el lugar donde Beth pertenece. Porque es mala con él y no le puede dar su corazón, se hunde en su pecho aquella sensación que lo lastima cada día.

Y escucha su risa, febril con tonos agudos cuando encuentra algo muy divertido. No puede evitarlo así que golpea la pared que tiene más cerca una vez que está en el comedor. Todos le miran y ha quedado callado el corredor pero sus ojos furiosos se centran en la menuda rubia que baja la mirada. Poco le importa que piensen que perdió la cabeza o que la carrera ha ido mal, sólo quiere que Beth note su presencia.

Hershel le habla, le pide que se siente a su lado para comer y en su lugar Daryl suelta maldiciones, el viejo hombre no tiene la culpa pero no quiere ser amable, simplemente está harto ser cobarde, de vivir en un mundo donde le hace daño enamorarse. Beth hace una mueca de disgusto por el trato a su padre pero solo pide que no vuelva a repetirlo.

Daryl realmente quiere provocarla, le dice que se calle, la insulta porque en realidad quiere que lo toque, que le diga que estaba preocupada por él. Y si la única manera en que será tocado frente a todos es por un golpe está dispuesto, no le importa que los demás lo desaprueben él quiere sentir la mano de Beth en su cuerpo, en cualquier parte sin importar la circunstancia.

"Está bien" dice Beth con humildad y va a la cocina para recoger los platos de comida que Carol sirve, Daryl se va furioso a la oficina que se supone que es su cuarto: no necesita niñas tontas que lo reciban con grandes sonrisas y palabras dulces, no necesita rubias que lo besen ni caricias para calmar su alma de su aparente muerte.

Está cansado de vanas ilusiones por ser recordado cuando se vaya o de buscar motivos que lo hagan querer luchar, que importa si cuando esos dientes querían arrancarle la carne lo único que podía pensar era en Beth, en que se quedaría sola: al diablo. Todos y cada uno de esos miedos y emociones.

En su lugar se acuesta en la cama dura, no quiere saber del resto del mundo pero pronto entra en la habitación la Beth de día, la que por amabilidad le trae su comida hasta su cuarto a pesar del berrinche de hace minutos, la mujer que escuchara todas sus quejas sobre la vida, sobre cómo casi se muere y por lo que Daryl está gritando. Ahora todos saben que él estaba asustado por su carrera pues aunque quieran ser indiferentes no pueden evitar poner atención pero serán discretos cuando vuelvan a verlo.

Y cuando Daryl por fin termina, Beth sigue de pie frente a él, con lo que apenas se dibuja como una sonrisa "Pero no fue así y me alegro por eso" dice con calma mientras mueve un pie de adelante hacia atrás con su bota vieja. Ella le regala el consuelo sobre lo importante que es para el grupo, todas sus raras manías que va extrañar si se marcha y lo mucho que pensara en él cuando se vaya pero nunca usa la palabra muerto pues parece ser inconcebible a sus hermosos ojos.

A pesar de esas palabras a Daryl le falta algo, que no sabe que necesita oír hasta que sale de los labios de ella "te amo, tú no puedes morir" susurra para que sean solo sus oídos los que escuchen, se derrite por la forma en que el sonido de su voz calienta todo su interior y lo único que quiere hacer es estrellarla en sus brazos pero cuando él intenta hacer un movimiento para levantarse de la cama Beth retrocede un paso.

Daryl aprieta en puños sus manos, tan fuerte que siente la sangre entre sus uñas, solo puede cerrar los ojos para soñar que la tiene junto a él y la está llamando "Beth, Beth…" su nombre sabe amargo en su boca pero es lo único que puede hacer.

"Aquí estoy" le repite ella tantas veces como él la menciona hasta que su garganta se ha secado y no puede hablar, en ese momento ve la espalda de la joven alejarse por la puerta. Por fin abre las manos y ve las marcas de sus uñas en la palma callosa con la que domina su ballesta, se está haciendo daño, se está destruyendo y trata de recordar cuando hablar con la pequeña Greene se volvió tan difícil como tocarla.

Nunca habían conversado mucho antes, ella era solo la niña rubia que había sido tan cobarde como para intentar suicidarse. Siempre eran distantes uno del otro aunque Beth intentó más interacción. Recuerda un atardecer cuando acaba de llegar a la prisión que ella le dio la bienvenida, a partir de ahí la interacción había sido más frecuente y con menos torpeza. Pero no sabe con seguridad en qué momento se volvió turbia esa relación.

Se queda pensando hasta que la noche aparece, esta vez no hay guardia porque piensan que necesita un descanso de su casi muerte. Por primera vez Daryl está de acuerdo, solo quiere irse a dormir porque sabe que Beth no va a visitarlo. No hay velas ni atención a su llegada, en su lugar penumbra completa y ojos pesados.

Por eso es una sorpresa sentir su toque y Daryl aún no sale de su sueño cuando siente los labios de ella necesitados, sus sollozos contenidos mientras se aferra a él y se da cuenta que ella está llorando porque siente la humedad en sus mejillas. Todo se envuelve en absoluto silencio, el amor no es lento; es salvaje y necesitado, ambos se están asfixiando en sus propias emociones y Daryl también llora porque no quiere perderla ni por la muerte ni por nada.

Se da cuenta, ella también se está haciendo daño, por estar a su lado; por sus reglas que no saben cómo fueron creadas. Puesto que también está guardando un secreto e igualmente se siente culpable y los dos se están preguntando como llegaron a ese punto en que no pueden tener lo que quieren más que en ciertas circunstancias.

Esa noche más de una vez se aman porque no están satisfechos, necesitan estar seguros que si se van a desintegrar el día de mañana van a tener todo del otro: su carne, sus secretos, su corazón, su dolor y su amor. Se están yendo a un pozo muy profundo, un abismo oscuro que la sombra de la noche podrá ocultar por un tiempo.

Pero por ahora es la forma en que están juntos, es la única manera en que pueden hacer que perdure, esta ocasión Beth escapa casi al alba, aún hay oscuridad y el tormento de Daryl se mezcla con el sufrimiento de Beth pero al mismo tiempo esta saciado de saber que tanto en la luz como en la oscuridad la joven lo extrañara.

Se queda dormido por el cansancio a pesar de sus esfuerzos, porque en ese periodo entre el día y la noche se pasa buscando la forma de que no se vaya nunca más, en la manera de aferrarla a su esencia a pesar de marcharse de ese mundo. Asegurarse de que aunque se convierta en un cadáver ella va a seguir amándolo por el resto de sus días.

Suena egoísta, cruel y enfermo pero no quiere compartirla con nadie, ni siquiera con el Daryl de día porque está seguro que él tiene la misma pelea con el Daryl de noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**No tengo nada de TWD todo es de su autor**

No es que mis sombras vayan a caer

El cuchillo se mueve una y otra vez, la sangre se esparce y mancha sus propias manos pero Daryl no puede verlas porque sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas que vierte le impiden hacerlo. Él lo sabe, está destruyendo su cara porque no quiere recordarlo como un monstruo sino como Merle; su hermano sabio, fuerte, poderoso que se sacrificó.

Sin embargo aquí esta, muerto por un hombre con un parche en el ojo. Daryl no puede creer que se a terminado, su lazo de sangre y la protección decadente que alguna vez sintió. El hombre más importante para él se va, dejándolo con la peor de las imágenes aunque eso era Merle: siempre dejándolo atrás para lidiar con la mierda.

Y con todo el dolor que siente arrastra el cadáver a la tierra, no quiere dejarlo a la intemperie, casi por inercia se pone a buscar madera desesperado. Le duelen los hombros, se desgarra su pecho y solo puede seguir trabajando; es lo que hace a pesar de la porquería que está viviendo. Prende la pira de ramas hasta formar una hoguera alta.

Luego lanza el cadáver para que se convierta en cenizas, se quema la punta de los dedos en el esfuerzo pero no le importa, ve como el cuerpo de su hermano se va consumiendo. Como las llamas se tragan al Dios y diablo que le perseguía y el humo se eleva sobre la cámara celeste, limpia, pura.

Lo único que puede hacer es ver como se elevan las volutas negras, cenizas hechas de un cuerpo y negrura como si fuese su alma; Daryl se da cuenta que su hermano ya estaba consumido mucho antes del fin del mundo, escupe con rencor a la fogata, él también ya está consumido. No es algo que Rick o alguien de la prisión pueda reparar.

Este tan podrido por dentro que solo quiere venganza, para su hermano, saca los cigarros de su camisa sin mangas, aspira como un recurso banal de satisfacción: él es simple humo por dentro y por fuera. Cuando no queda nada de Merle para destruir deja las cenizas, que se las lleve el aire muy lejos, por fin su hermano será libre de todo.

Sus pies se mueven como una memoria, lo llevan a la cárcel, atrapados por sus miedos. Es lo que Daryl puede ver en aquella paredes grises, le hierve la sangre por su regresó, le recuerda que nadie pensara más en Merle y él no quiere mantener su memoria porque es doloroso. Tiene odio contra la vida, consigo mismo y quiere lastimar a alguien.

Pero nadie en la prisión merece ser tratado así, de esa forma enfoca en su venganza. En la búsqueda de ese hombre que es tan patético como el propio Daryl fuerte por fuera y frágil por dentro que en cualquier momento pueden estallar.

Se traga sus quejas de la vida pasada, las convierte en veneno para la vida presente y junto a Michonne trata de encontrar su revancha. El rastro se pierde con el pasar de los días, típico: él nunca tiene lo que quiere. Su vida se va asentando, la búsqueda del Gobernador se evapora y Daryl se queda con ira en su interior, insatisfecho, en duelo.

Entonces esa menuda joven aparece, sus cabellos rubios mecidos por el viento y su enorme sonrisa cada vez que los saluda, su espíritu lleno de vitalidad en la adversidad sale a flote a su manera, discreta y sencilla.

Daryl no puede tolerarla, es como el ácido para él, su opuesto porque él no sabe agradecer ni apreciar nada, no hay padres que lo amaron para enseñarle, no tiene hermanos que le den apoyos necesarios o amigos que le acompañaron cuando lo necesitaba. Beth es todo lo que detesta como corrompido por la envidia.

La ignora porque es más fácil pero ella no desiste, la desprecia para que se aleje aunque son esfuerzos infructuosos; ella se mantiene hablando, lo observa, lo trata como a todos. Es terca y él no sabe porque, el tiempo lo obliga, pide saber el porqué de su comportamiento.

Por primera vez ve la duda en el rostro de la joven, su ingenuidad al responder "alguien herido no debe estar solo" dice sin saber el terremoto que desata en su interior. No es un animal que perdió una pata, él no necesita la lastima de nadie ni lo que cree que le está dando; la llama perra por sentirse superior. Se burla de ella por la patética manera en que quiere resolver las cosas.

Beth no sabe de la vida, que puede saber una niña mimada de pesares y ella escucha, sugiere que él no sabe amar pero que puede aprender. Entonces explota, no hay nada que ella pueda enseñarle y le sugiere que si quiere hacerlo sentir mejor se vuelva su puta.

Recibe el golpe de la joven, la ofensa ha sido demasiado y está de acuerdo. A partir de ese momento no hay más intentos de conversaciones reales. Daryl respira menos tenso, no va a pedirle disculpas pues ella lo ha provocado: no va a cambiar por las palabras de esa niña. Las cosas entre ellos no cambian.

Hasta que una noche aparece ella en su habitación, hermosa con su melena dorada suelta como su actitud; se le figura una alucinación pues no concibe que vaya a visitarlo, por lo menos mientras no lo toca y él intenta detenerla cuando se atreve. Atrapa sus hombros con sus manos, le exige que reaccione pero ella lo ignora, su rostro es una máscara de emociones.

Así Daryl piensa que quiero obligarlo a pedir disculpas, forzarlo con esta pantomima por haberla llamado puta. Él va darle una lección: nunca se juega con un Dixon, sin más la deja libre, para que haga lo que quiera y cuando llegue el momento de la verdad se arrepienta, salga llorando como la tonta que es.

Pero se sorprende a si mismo mordiendo su labio, pidiéndole que se detenga porque su propia semilla caerá en la bella boca de la joven, antes de que se dé cuenta todo a terminado y ella sale de la oficina tan silenciosamente como ha llegado.

Daryl se queda perdido con lo que acaba de ocurrir, solo tiene algo en la cabeza: no va darle nada de él.

_Tercer capitulo de la entrega, buen fin de semana_


	4. Chapter 4

**No tengo nada de TWD todo es de su autor**

Pero no puedo permitirme deshacerme en partes

Él quiere gritar hasta que sus pulmones se queden sin aire, que los descubran para que no pueda ocultarse más pero Beth va a callarlo. Esta noche exige más, lo tortura porque cuando está a punto de llegar a la cima del gozo ella hace un movimiento que lo detiene pero al mismo tiempo le muestra la parte más profunda de ella, sigue así, llevándolo a un espiral de deleite hasta que ninguno de los dos no puede más: el placer es infinitamente superior a lo que pudo haber imaginado sentir en su vida y no le importa nada. En este momento es feliz.

Con las pocas fuerzas la atrapa para que no se vaya, va luchar si es necesario para que se quede hasta el amanecer pero ella parece pensar igual porque ni un movimiento intenta para quedar libre, lo colma de besos y caricias hasta que se quedan dormidos.

Es el primer dejo de luz del día, Daryl abre los ojos y no puede tener una vista más encantadora: Beth esta despierta mirándolo, una sonrisa en sus labios, sus cabellos enredados por la noche amorosa pero la piel tierna expuesta solo para el deleite de Daryl que provoca su sonrisa. Entonces ella se pone en pie y se viste frente a él.

Daryl está atrapado contemplándola, siente que es un avance pues la tiene por parte de su día. Beth se acerca y mueve sus labios como si hablara, los ojos del hombre se abren más, quiere saber qué le dice. Queda al filo de la cama y recibe el suave beso con el que se despide cada vez, de nuevo mueve los labios "adiós" puede leer por la cercanía. Su corazón está latiendo aprisa, él siente pavor "adiós" repite ella en la mímica antes de irse.

Daryl trata de tomarla del brazo pero ha sido lento por la sorpresa, ella ha escapado y él se siente vulnerable, absolutamente destrozado. La está perdiendo y sabe qué hacer, se viste apresuradamente para salir en su caza, no va dejarla escapar. Pero Beth tenía todo planeado, es escurridiza así que ni rastro de ella en la luz, ni un mechón de cabello siquiera.

Trata de encontrarla sin preguntar a Maggie o Hershel, en este momento le detestan por su trato a Beth en la oficina; Maggie casi quiere castrarlo y hubiera sido el mejor de sus castigos que la ausencia de ella. La mujer es evasiva no queda remedio y se planta en la puerta de su celda.

Espera verle cuando llegue a dormir pero no aparece, le tritura no verla y preguntarse dónde está durmiendo o peor, con quien está durmiendo. Llamarla puta en las estaciones pasadas es el peor error de su vida y quiere disculparse con urgencia. Pero al final debe arrastrarse hasta su oficina con la débil esperanza de que vaya a buscarlo en una pizca de compasión.

Con los rayos del sol llega a su fin esa ilusión, sus ojos siguen fijos en la entrada con el mínimo de pestañeos por si en un momento aparece: ausencia. Al final sale al desayuno hecho un desastre y ahí esta ella repartiendo la comida de la mañana. Aunque en esta ocasión no hay platica divertida ni sonrisas para él.

Solo un tazón de avena y toda su indiferencia, ni siquiera prueba bocado. Quiere una explicación pero no ahora que están todos, en su lugar Daryl se va a la torre para hacer guardia donde se fuma uno tras otro sus cigarrillos incapaz de superar lo que está sintiendo, la forma en que se ahoga en sus emociones.

Pasa el mediodía cuando la puerta se abre, el rechinido le hace girar con la idea de Beth con explicaciones pero no es ella y no le importa quién es ni que quiere decirle; sale de la torre para volver a la cocina con la firme promesa de arrástrala a un lugar donde puedan hablar los dos.

Está en la bodega de suministros, haciendo inventario con un chico tonto, Daryl quiere llorar por la imagen, porque los dos están tan alegres y se ven tan bien juntos. Para ellos no existirían las barreras del romance.

Su cuerpo hierve, ella quiere cambiarlo por ese mocoso que jamás podrá amarla como él lo hace, sus manos tiemblan y el espacio parece reducirse más. No va a gritar, no puede hacerlo en ese momento así que con su tono amenazador hace huir al asustado joven para quedarse a solas con Beth.

Ella no va a escapar, se queda de pie con su libreta de notas entre sus dedos. Se ve un poco cansada y Daryl solo quiere hablar, recibir la derrota si alguien ya tiene el corazón de su ángel, aunque se sienta usado, como una baratija que se pueda tirar.

Toma toda su fuerza preguntar qué ocurre, porque se ha despedido de él, en ella no hay risa, dolor, enojo: nada, se enfrenta a la joven sin emoción. La mujer que entró la primera vez a su celda, de la que no consideraba su presencia. Sus ojos lo miran con un brillo peculiar "Porque se acabó" es la mejor respuesta de Beth.

Ambos lo hacen, se pervierten, se asustan y ya no pueden crecer. Él necesita más, ella quiere más pero ninguno trata de hacer algo distinto. La dignidad de sus sentimientos esta empañada por su inicio; la forma que mantienen su silencio y la construcción de las murallas para mantener su secreto.

Así que Daryl debe admitir que ha llegado el final, su interior se quiebra. Partes de él que nunca volverán a ser las mismas. Se resigna a sus pesadillas y se acerca a sus labios, en un beso que trata de trasmitir todo lo que siente por ella, para que no crea que está mintiendo. Él le ama desde la raíz de su corazón, su coraza se levanta en la luz tratando que ese beso dure toda la vida porque no quiere alejarse de ella.

Pero al final se aleja, con él se van todas las palabras que quería decir y se queda solo el lenguaje de su cuerpo. Esa misma noche por primera vez Daryl va a la celda de Beth por un instante, para despedirse de ella con palabras y decirle "Yo te amo".


	5. Chapter 5

**No tengo nada de TWD todo es de su autor**

Así que vamos a resistir la verdad: estamos obligados a vivir

Se queda vacío con cada día que pasa, se seca y la añoranza se acrecienta; no puede hablar de su pérdida: amante y confidente son la misma persona. Se siente aislado, sus manos se mueven a su pecho varias veces en el día, le duele.

Y ella parece estable, no era más que una cosa para sus juegos. Se siente estúpido cayendo en esa bondad que suponía ingenua y aceptando sus condiciones. Dejándose envolver con las caricias y la cercanía. La mira jugar con ese chico de nuevo, sus piernas giran para huir del toque del joven sucio.

Su cara de disgusto fingido por toda la grasa con la que se mancha el joven, Daryl ve como el resto lo encuentra divertido y se muerde los labios, trata de no gritarle al mundo que Beth no es tan inocente ni virginal. Trata de no vociferar que está enamorado, que al final no pudo evitar entregarse y que no él tampoco es inocente ni virginal como para señalar.

Su turno de guardia es una bendición, no puede tener más imágenes sangrantes en su cabeza. Se queda en la protección de su casa hasta que las estrellas surcan el cielo, se deja los ojos en los muertos que son su muralla ahora; la voz que le invita entrar le dice que debe cambiar su puesto. Camina sin préstale atención a su compañero y baja la torre.

Al principio cree que es una fantasía, le llegaba lejana la voz de su rubia amante así que él sigue su sentido sabiendo que perseguirla es manchar una herida fresca, una que supura amargura cada vez que está cerca de lo añorado. La puede oír detrás de la prisión, es tan bajo pero la conoce.

Su canto se mezcla con piedras salinas de sus ojos, dolor, tristeza y sufrimiento. La observa caminando en círculos o dando alguna pirueta de repente, no es más que una dama con sus sentimientos puros atrapados en una melodía y la ve desgarrando su garganta en el canto.

No soy insensible, necesito que me necesites

La prueba es que puedo amar hasta sangrar

No es que mis sombras vayan a caer

Pero no puedo permitirme deshacerme en partes

Así que vamos a resistir la verdad: estamos obligados a vivir

Por favor vive a mi lado hasta que el fin llegué

Hasta que nos partamos por la mitad

No soy insensible, necesito que me dejes verte

La prueba es que puedo amar hasta el final

Se uno amado mío, deja de marcharte al amanecer y volver al anochecer

No es que tus sombras vayan a caer

Pero no puedo permitirte que te destruyas en pedazos

Así que vamos a resistir la verdad: ya nos hemos engañado

Por favor vive a mi lado hasta que el fin llegué

Hasta que nos partamos por la mitad

No soy insensible, necesito tenerte

La prueba es que nos amamos igual

Podemos renacer y el odio marchitar

No es que tus sombras vayan a caer

Pero no puedo permitirnos creer que somos distintos

Así que por favor vive a mi lado hasta que el fin llegué

Hasta que nos partamos por la mitad

Y por fin se da cuenta, todas las lágrimas que vierte por su culpa, el esfuerzo que significa mantener su apariencia para él. Juegos que ambos necesitaban, por fin entiende que alguien herido no debe estar solo. Hablaba de sí misma, se escuda en la sonrisa mientras él en la seriedad.

Daryl es la noche y Beth es el día pero existe el alba o el crepúsculo, su oficina es el espacio para ellos, desde el principio la joven conoce que son almas gemelas, lo ve antes de que Daryl si quiera sepa que ella existe.

La persistencia, los enigmas eran reflejos y las lecciones venían en cualquier dirección porque eso era el amor. Así se retrae, la deja en su momento solitario. Vuelve la fe en ella y adquiere el valor, no es para otros, ella no nació para nadie más que él. Donde hubieran nacido, con lo que hubiese nacido solo una formalidad.

El tiempo los iba a atrapar uno con otro, así vuelve a la cárcel. Ya no más espacios, no más silencios ni secretos para ellos; no tarda en aparecer la joven Greene, algunos signos de su sufrimiento no se pueden ocultar pero Daryl no desea que lo haga más, no lo prolonga tampoco.

Se acerca a ella y sus palabras no se contienen, escapan cual río al mar, disculpas, promesas junto con todo lo demás, atrás timidez e inseguridad. Al diablo amigos o familia que los vayan a juzgar. Es Daryl y Beth una vez, no más mascaras ni creaciones para impresionar.

Y Beth se suelta el cabello, no deja de hablar: reparaciones, esperanzas se va con el resto y Daryl puede sentir su pecho se inundan, en sus labios sellan la promesa de que se van amar hasta que la muerte se los venga a llevar.

No importa que no se apruebe, Daryl lucha por ella. Puede esperar, mantener una distancia entre ellos hasta que se acepta entre los demás, porque ya no están solos, se comunican con una mirada, un suspiró. La rosa que deja en la celda de Beth, la nota que ella coloca en sus pantalones de él y Daryl es tan feliz como esta.

Al fin el peso es levantado, la condena removida y Beth puede estar en su celda sin más, no hay partidas matutinas ni llegadas nocturnas; no es insignificante a sus ojos ni los de ella. No más restricciones o confusiones.

Se aman y Daryl puede afirmar que es suya pero él puede decir que le pertenece a ella, anillos de plata en el dedo anular e ilusiones de más: el hijo que viene para continuar la felicidad.

Todos esperan al segundo niño de la localidad, Nathan es como lo van a llamar pero los meses que se suponían escapan a la realidad, siete en lugar de nueve y la muerte cae en el hogar: la madre por el niño y Daryl recibe hijo sin esposa que cuidar.

Así es como llegan a su final, la pareja predestinada pero Daryl no pierde la cabeza, se aferra a su pequeño; no hay olvido como Merle porque la tiene presente en su retoño y en su mente cada día. Siempre escurridiza hasta el fin acepta.

Por las noches a veces observa la entrada de su oficina con la esperanza de verla una vez más pero ella no aparece, se tiene que conformar con rememorar o traerla a sus sueños para gozar de su compañía. Pero eso es vivir ahora.

Y a pesar del dolor no se arrepiente, se sonríe mientras arrulla a Nathan y ya llegara el día en que le hable al bebe de los hermosos ojos de ella, su voz al cantar o como es que su nacimiento dio lugar y le hable de su mamá, ella: Beth Greene.

No soy insensible, necesito que me necesitas  
La prueba es que yo amo a sangrar  
No es que mis sombras caerán  
Pero no puede darse el lujo de conseguir las piezas rid  
Así que vamos a resistir la verdad: nos vemos obligados a vivir

_Gracias por leer hasta el final, sus comentarios son los que permitieron que esta historia tuviera la inspiración necesaria. Curiosamente ya tenía planteado el final antes que la historia se desarrollase, me gustó plantear una relación distinta de Daryl y Beth bajo la premisa de que establecen una relación de tipo sexual antes que emocional y cuales pudieron ser sus resultados. Agradecimientos a la gente que la puso en favoritos, la siguió y la comentó. Es imposible no realizar el mayor esfuerzo cuando sabes que la gente espera por el siguiente capitulo. Por evidentes rázones no puedo crear un continuación pero si puedo explorar el universo y simplemente necesito una excusa._


	6. Extra

**Nada de The Walking Dead me pertenece**

Se da cuenta, se equivocó y fácilmente sus arrugas de la cara muestran su arrepentimiento. Al ver su pequeña debilidad: el niño de ojos azules en su regazo. Adora a su primer nieto que no puede cuantificar su sentimiento.

Y ve al padre, su cara de angustia cuando llega a la prisión, esperando que nada malo le haya ocurrido a su bebé. Sale menos y pasa tiempo con Rick, dos padres solos que comprenden su dolor. Que se apoyan porque saben más de lo que pasa en sus corazones.

También ve a Maggie y Glenn quienes aman a su sobrino como hijo propio, la manera en que respaldan a Daryl o la forma en que Carol le enseña lo que debe saber de niños, y el mismo, Hershel Greene que le aconseja cuanto puedo al joven padre, al inexperto hombre. Se sonríe al pensar que ahora Judith debe compartir.

Sus manos viejas se aferran a la criatura, como extraña a su hija, se acuerda cuando puso una barrera a los amantes y ellos no la saltaron, la erosionaron hasta que de ella nada quedó. Eso le hace comprender que no hay quien los separe.

Entonces ya no le importa saber cómo inició, solo quiere verlos juntos y cuando su hija menor se marcha se aferra a la vida que dejó en su camino y observa como Daryl trata de resurgir entre la devastación. Como Nathan se vuelve su salvación y Hershel le brinda sus consejos.

El pobre hombre parece asustado, no sabe cómo debe cuidar a su hijo y Hershel recuerda sus temores con Beth, así que solo le alecciona con pequeñas anécdotas de ella y Daryl está más que agradecido, parece que puede verla vivir de nuevo en sus palabras.

Nathan es inocente, puro pero juguetón; no deja de jalar el cabello canoso de su abuelo. Luego Carol aparece con Judith y los niños exploran su pequeño mundo, se tocan y sonríen fácilmente. Eso atrae a los padres, solo ver la imagen de los cuatro felices hacen que Hershel agradezca un día más de vida para poder contemplar esas maravillas.

Rick y Daryl se sientan junto a su hijo, lo acarician con sus amplias manos y Carol habla una vez, sugiere que en el futuro los bebes se comprometerán. La sonrisa se esfuma de los padres orgullosos, no es que la idea de ser familia real les desagrade.

Son celosos de sus hijos, son pequeñitos a sus ojos y así los quieren conservar lo que más pueda durar, entonces Hershel sonríe al recordar lo que pensó cuando sus hijas encontraron a su par. Ve como Daryl y Rick cargan a Nathan y Judith menos sonrientes y entonces el anciano su consejo suelta.

"Crecerán, no hay duda pero ahora mismo son bebes así que nada de preocupaciones para el futuro. Pueden estar seguros que en estos momentos ellos lo aman como a nadie más"

_Fue un final un poco triste, lo sé, por eso mismo decidí dejar con una nota feliz. No lo tenía planeado pero me voy de vacaciones así que prometo contestar todos sus comentarios al regreso. Pero de antemano gracias._


End file.
